


Not His Father's Son

by Geekygirl24



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Ignoring how Bai Yutong hissed a warning, Zhan Yao reached into his inside pocket, pulling out the dreaded letter and sliding it over to his father. “Is it true?”
Relationships: Zhan Yao/Bai Yutong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Not His Father's Son

Zhan Yao blew the dust off of the picture frame, coughing a little and waving his hand in front of his face to waft it away.

“We really need to clear this place out more.” He muttered, handing a box over to Bai Yutong, “What did my Mother say she needed again?”

“I don’t know.” Bai Yutong shrugged, already opening the box that had been handed to him, “Hey, there’s some nice pictures of your parents in these… and some letters.”

“Bai Yutong- “

“- I’m just a little curious.” The other man defended, pulling the letters out of the box.

“Bai Yutong- “

“- Hey, this one is from the year you were born.” Bai Yutong ignored him, “I forgot how nice your mother’s handwriting was. Now, she had to mention you- here.” Putting on a high-pitched voice, Bai Yutong started to read, “We are so over-joyed to have Yao home from the hospital. Everyone who’s met him, has marvelled at how quiet he is, but let me assure you, my little boy certainly has a pair of lungs on him!”

Zhan Yao rolled his eyes as Bai Yutong smirked over at him.

“Yeah, if only she knew just how loud you can actually b- “

“- Bai Yutong!!” Zhan Yao darted forwards and slapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, face flushing bright red.

“Mmph, mmph, mmph!” Bai Yutong rolled his eyes, lazily batting Zhan Yao’s hand away, “Sorry, sorry.” He reached back into the box and pulled out a photo, “Look, here’s a wedding photo.”

He handed the photo over, smiling softly at the look on Zhan Yao’s face.

“And here’s another letter.” Bai Yutong pulled the letter out, “Uh oh, your Mother does not sound happy in this one.” He scanned over the words, only for his eyes to widen at what he read, “Ummm- “

“- What is it?”

“Nothing!” Bai Yutong forced a smile onto his face, moving to shove the letter back into the box, only for Zhan Yao to grab it, ignoring his lover’s attempts to grab the letter back.

“Kitty, wait- “

“- Sterile?” Zhan Yao gasped, “My Father’s sterile?”

Bai Yutong remained silent.

“This… this letter is dated before I was born…. Four years before I was born.” Zhan Yao whispered, “Then… how… who- “

“Maybe you were adopted? Bai Yutong defended weakly, “Some kind of surrogacy programme?”

The excuse was weak and they both knew it.

Both of them knew what the other was thinking… they both knew that the other was thinking about the conversation they heard between Zhan Yao’s father and Zhao Jue.

“They’ve invited us to dinner tonight.” Bai Yutong whispered, “You can’t bring it up there.”

“I have to!” Zhao Yan snapped, “Otherwise I’ll never ask!”

“Kitty- “

“- Come on.” Shoving the letter into his pocket, Zhan Yao headed towards the stairs, “I need to get out of here.”

……………………………………………

Dinner started out awkward. 

Bai Yutong fought to keep the conversation going as Zhan Yao poked and prodded at his dinner.

“A-Yao!”

It was only when Bai Yutong nudged him in the side, that Zhan Yao reacted, straightening up, eyes widening as he glanced around the table, his Father… Mister Zhan glaring at him.

“Anything to add to the conversation?” The older man frowned, “Or are you going to continue acting like Mrs Bai’s food has personally offended you?”

The patronising way he spoke to him.

The look in his eyes whenever he looked at him.

Was that why Zhan Yao never felt loved by the older man?

Because he wasn’t?

Ignoring how Bai Yutong hissed a warning, Zhan Yao reached into his inside pocket, pulling out the dreaded letter and sliding it over to his father. “Is it true?”

His voice was low, no emotion in it whatsoever.

Silently Mister Zhan took the letter, opening it up and reading over the words, eyes widening as he continued. When he reached the end, he sighed wearily.

“… Yes. It’s true. I- “

“- You’re not my Father.”

Mr and Mrs Bai’s eyes widened in shock, as Mister Zhan winced.

“Please.” He begged, “We can talk about this at home!”

Zhan Yao simply folded his arms over his chest and stared at the other man. “Is it Zhao Jue?”

Silence.

“Is it?!”

“A-Yao.” Mrs Bai reached out, placing a calming hand on Zhan Yao’s arm, “Maybe you should- “

“- He won’t tell me the truth unless he feels pressure.” Zhan Yao wrenched his arm free of her grasp, “If we go home, then he’ll just disappear into his office and I won’t see him until he thinks I’ve forgotten all about it.” He turned back to his father, “Is it Zhao Jue?”

Mister Zhan glared at him, before he sighed wearily looking away from the others… and nodding once.

Bai Yutong winced.

It was clear that A-Yao had been expecting that to be the answer, but it still took his by surprise. His face turned pale, and his eyes dropped to the table, an awkward silence filling the room.

“I… I think we should go.” Bai Yutong whispered, sending an apologetic look over at his parents, as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing Zhan Yao’s hand, “We’ll… give you a call tomorrow.”

“Take all the time you need.” Mrs Bai nodded in understanding, “A-Yao, I- “

“- Sorry.” Zhan Yao whispered, bowing towards her, “I’m… sorry.” He allowed Bai Yutong to pull him away from the scene, not looking his Father… Mister Bai in the eyes.

If a few tears ran down his face, then nobody but Yutong had to know.

…………………………………………………………..

Later that night, as they curled up in bed together, Zhan Yao found himself freezing up when Bai Yutong went to cuddle him.

“Don’t freeze me out like this.” Yutong whispered, “Please.”

“But- “

“- I don’t care.” Bai Yutong sounded exhausted. Exhausted and desperate, “I don’t care who your Father is. You’re my kitty, my Zhan Yao… and nothing is going to change that.”

Zhan Yao broke, burying his face into his pillow as he sobbed.

“I’m here.” Bai Yutong whispered, holding him tighter, “I’m here.”


End file.
